


Hot and Cold

by cloj



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj





	Hot and Cold

I walked into the now very familiar surroundings of the Club, nodding my head in acknowledgement to other gentlemen that I passed. My good friend Tom introduced me to this place a few months ago and I’ve never looked back. It’s allowed me to indulge sexually in things I might never have tried outside the Club when I want and how I want.  
I followed the hallway that led me to reception, and behind it, with her back to me, looking for something in a cabinet was Evie.  
I followed the trail from her feet all the way up. Gorgeous legs that went up to her voluptuous curves, fuck what I wouldn’t give to have those thighs wrapped around me…my waist, my head…but no matter how much I tried she always declined my offer.  
‘Good afternoon Evie,’ I said to her as I reached her desk.  
She turned around and I was met with a demure smile. I was quite sure it was a spectacularly good act.  
‘Mr. Hemsworth, how are you today?’ she asked, walking over to me.  
‘Very well, very well,’ I replied, running my tongue over my bottom lip, ‘even better now I’ve laid eyes on you darling.’  
‘Hush now, I’m sure you say that to everyone Mr. Hemsworth,’ Evie said coyly.  
‘How many times have I told you to call me Chris?’ I said smirking at her.  
‘Numerous,’ she replied, ‘but you I know I like to keep everything professional.’  
‘I know,’ I replied, leaning over her desk and whispering, ‘when can you make it for pleasure?’  
She raised her eyebrow and moved to sit in her chair. I’m positive as she sat down she leaned forward much more that she needed to and I was treated to a view of the lace along the top of her black bra.  
Fuck…  
She looked up at me, the end of a pencil now placed between her teeth in the corner of her delicious mouth.  
My cock stirred as I imagined that same mouth wrapped around it.  
‘Mr. Hemsworth? Chris?’ I stared blankly at her, lost in my thoughts, ‘Fleur is waiting for you as requested. Up the stairs and down the hall, last door on the right.’  
‘One day Evie darling,’ I said winking at her as I turned and jogged up the stairs and headed to the last door on the right.  
I placed my hand on the door handle, breathed in deeply and exhaled to clear my mind, then turned the handle and entered the room.  
It was just as I had requested.  
The room was dark, save for the multitude of candle that were lit around the room. There she stood at the foot of the bed waiting. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her. She stood with her head lowered, her arms clasped behind her and her feet shoulder-width apart. She was clad in heels, a black g-string and a ¼ cup bra that did little to cover her nipples.  
I stood in front of her and ran my fingers from her hip, up over her ribs and over one of her breasts, lightly ghosting over the nipple that hardened under my touch. I leaned down and flicked my tongue over it before taking it between my teeth and gently biting it.  
She jumped slightly and gasped.  
I moved away and placed my mouth at her ear.  
‘Safe word?’  
Her mouth twitched before she answered me.  
‘Loki,’ she said.  
I smirked at her.  
‘Well let’s hope I don’t hear you screaming my brother’s name tonight,’ I said before standing back up to my full height.  
My hand grasped the front of her g-string and tugged sharply on it.  
Fleur’s body jerked as I pulled it and she smirked slightly when she realised I didn’t rip if off her. I pulled at it again and again, repeating the process until she stopped smirking and realised the friction from the material was rubbing against her clit. I watched her eyes close and her mouth open in a silent ‘o,’ her breathing becoming faster as her orgasm caught her by surprise.  
‘Ohhh…’ she cried out when I ripped her g-string from her shaking body.  
I stood back from her and began stripping my clothes off, placing them neatly on the chair behind me. I walked back to Fleur and turned her around so she was facing the bed. My hands run up her front and squeezed her lusciously full breasts as I began to grind my cock into her behind. I brought my mouth to her shoulder and bit down on it, causing her to throw her head back and moan.  
‘Ready love?’ I asked her.  
She nodded in agreement.  
I reached out and took the waiting blindfold off the bed and placed it around her eyes.  
‘Onto the bed, on your back, hands above your head,’ I ordered, ‘and leave the shoes on.’  
I waited until she was in position on her back then picked up the long strip of material off the bed and wrapped it around her wrists before securing it to the bedhead.  
I kneeled between her legs and placed my hands on her knees, slowly running my hands up over her skin, over her thighs, her stomach and her breasts before reaching her shoulders.  
I raked my nails down her skin, leaving a trail of red lines and Fleur arching her back, a breathless moan escaping her lips.  
‘Ready?’ I asked, making sure she knew what was coming.  
‘Yes,’ she breathed, biting her bottom lip.  
I reached over to the bedside table and lifted one of the candles off, bringing it back to hold over Fleur’s chest.  
I tipped it slowly, the deep red wax landing on her sternum and began trailing it down.  
‘Oh!’ Fleur cried out as the melting liquid touched her skin, ‘ohhh…ahh!’  
I finished pouring the wax when I reached her mound, her moans were like music to my ears. I replaced the candle on the table and picked out a piece of ice from the glass bowl. Leaning forward I ran it over one of her nipples and again she reacted instantly. I moved the ice over her breast and to the other nipple, tracing it as beads of water ran off it.  
I leaned down and took a cold nipple into my mouth.  
‘Oh…god!’ Fleur cried out, and I could see the contrast of the cold ice followed by my warm mouth making her very wet.  
I picked up another candle and again poured the hot wax along her thighs, causing her to wriggle again.  
I grinned as I replaced the candle with more ice and moved down between her legs. I knew she could feel me moving and she opened them widely, and in a show of wantonness, she arched her back, pushing her breasts out, biting her lip in anticipation.  
I ran my tongue up her folds in one long slow lick.  
‘Oh god! Oh god!’ she cried out.  
I placed the ice cube at her entrance, then pushed it in.  
‘Fuck! Fuck it’s cold!’ she cried out but didn’t utter her safe word.  
I placed my mouth over her dripping wet cunt and felt the coldness of the ice. I licked and sucked at her clit, around her folds and pushed the ice in further with my tongue. She squirmed under me from the cold so I placed my hands on her thighs to keep them apart and still.  
‘Oh my god! Oh my god!’ she started bucking her hips. I could tell she was close. I kept my mouth on her as the cold liquid seeped out of her cunt. I lapped it up along with her own juices as she came.  
‘Fuck! Ah…ohhhh…’ she moaned, arching her body and shaking from her orgasm.  
I loved the feel of a woman’s pussy against my mouth when she came.  
I sat up, watching her come down from her high, stroking my cock as I looked at how wet she was, her thighs dripping with it.  
I grabbed her by the hips and spun her body around so she was lying on her front.  
‘On your knees,’ I ordered as I helped her find her balance.  
I looked down as her pussy was now spread open for me. I lined my cock up at her entrance and pushed in, filling her up in one swift thrust.  
‘Fuck!’ she yelled as she placed her hands out to steady herself as I continued to thrust into her.  
I was relentless.  
I held onto her hips, knowing they would most likely be bruised by my fingers when I’d finished with her.  
Fleur let out a low moan before whispering that she was almost there. I could feel it as she seemed to feel tighter around me. Her body began to shake and she cried out at each thrust.  
Just before she came, I reached for another candle and let its melted liquid run down her back.  
‘Oh! Ah!’ she screamed as she came, her hands balled up into fists, her head thrown back as she rocked against me. I quickly came after her, spilling into her. I slowed my thrusts down, gently rubbing her lower back as I did before pulling out and watching my seed seep out and down her thighs.  
I reached over Fleur’s body and untied her wrists and removed the blindfold off her face before scooping her up and carrying her to the adjoining bathroom.  
I gently lowered her into the warm, scented bathwater and climbed in after her. Seating myself behind her, I began to wash her delicate skin, careful of removing the dried wax.  
‘Fleur?’ I whispered into her ear, ‘are you feeling alright darling?’  
‘Yes,’ she replied smiling, ‘I’m fine.’  
‘I’m glad you felt you didn’t have to call for my brother,’ I chuckled.  
‘Maybe next time I will, if it means he’ll actually join us?’ she giggled.


End file.
